Trucial Abysmia
Trucial Abysmia is a Middle Eastern nation depicted in the A Real American Hero continuity. Profile In the 1980s Trucial Abysmia served as a battlefield between the forces of Cobra and G.I. Joe. In 1988, probationary G.I. Joe team members Lightfoot and Mangler were sent on a mission to Trucial Abysmia as their final exam. The supposedly simple mission to destroy a buried U.S. weapons cache became much more when the team led by Outback and Dusty was ambushed and captured by the local army. The team refused to answer questions, though the brash nineteen-year-old Mangler blurted out that they were from the G.I. Joe team. The unit's overzealous political officer took charge and decided to torture the Joes into talking. He randomly chose the other recruit, Lightfoot, who was severely beaten for a time, but refused to talk. When they finally used alligator clips to shock him with electricity, it was too much for him to bear, and Lightfoot revealed the team's objective. Mangler chastised Lightfoot for giving in, but Dusty and Outback backed him after seeing what he'd been through. When Mangler continued to berate Lightfoot, Dusty silenced him with a swift kick in the stomach. The Joes were left behind with a junior officer with orders to execute them while the rest of the enemy unit went to find the weapons cache. The officer disagreed with the torture of Lightfoot and let the Joes go rather than execute them. Left in the desert with only a small amount of water, the Joes were ready to head for friendly territory, but it was Lightfoot who pushed them to complete the mission. He could barely walk and Mangler carried him on his back through the desert. Mangler was impressed with Lightfoot and apologized to him after they destroyed the cache and made their escape in a stolen armored vehicle. The vehicle, however, proved to be difficult to get up enough speed and the Abysmian army vehicles were gaining on them. Mangler saw that the only way for the Joes to escape was for someone to slow down their pursuers. He jumped from the armored vehicle and stood in the path of the oncoming trucks, firing his machine and pistol. The other drivers swerved to miss the young soldier and collided. Mangler was crushed and killed in the accident. G.I. Joe: Special Missions #13 - "Washout" A few years later, Lt. Falcon led Duke and a team of Joes into Trucial Abysmia to knock out recently installed Cobra Terror Dromes. The were subsequently captured by a Cobra unit led by Tomax & Xamot. Duke was brutally assaulted by the Crimson Twins before he and the other Joes were rounded up and moved to a holding pit. G.I. Joe #108 - "Apparent Conclusions" A miscommunication between Cobra Commander at the Cobra Consulate building in New York and the twins in Trucial Abysmia resulted in a death sentence for several Joes at the hands of a S.A.W.-Viper. An escape attempt by the surviving Joes resulted in three more casualties, including original Joe Team member, Breaker. G.I. Joe #109 - "Death in the Desert" Cobra departed the country soon after, moving into neighboring Benzheen. Footnotes Category:A Real American Hero Category:Comics locations Category:Countries